you were just a small bump
by sheriffgrahams
Summary: AU. Emma is torn from their lives too soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a super short drabble. But prepare for the angst. **

**I recommend listening to Small Bump by Ed Sheeran while reading because it's what inspired me to write this :)**

**Also let's just pretend David knew Snow was having a girl and they were going to call her Emma from the very beginning of her ****pregnancy. Okay? Cool.**

**Warning: this will make you hate me. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, I do not own. **

* * *

David tosses and turns as tries to find comfort. Snow has stretched out while sleeping, and consequently taken over the entire bed, leaving very little room for him to lie. He chooses to turn on his side, facing towards is wife and he smiles tenderly. Even in the darkness he can see her silhouette and the shape of her stomach. There's a bump so small it's almost unnoticeable – almost. David reaches out his hand and places it gently on top and closes his eyes for a moment. He pictures a little girl, with his blonde hair, and her mother's eyes. She has a small dimple in her chin and smile so beautiful it brings him to tears. He begins to stroke Snow's stomach but she doesn't stir.

He knows his little girl will grow to be the fairest of them all. She will be brave, kind, selfless and true. She will capture the hearts of everyone in the kingdom and will care for them as much as they care for her.

He will teach her how to ride a horse, and when she is old enough, he'll teach her how to fight with swords. He'll stand by her bedroom door as Snow and their maidens prepare her for her first ball. She'll look breathtaking and David knows she'll have many boys fighting for her attention. He hopes one day she'll find her true love – someone who will love and cherish her like he cherishes her mother. He hopes she'll be happy and know she's loved more than anyone can be loved. He hopes she lives a full and content life because his baby girl, his _Emma_, deserves the world.

David leans forward and presses a kiss to the small bump and whispers

"I love you Emma". This wakes Snow up and she turns towards him with a smile so beautiful it takes his breath away.

"Hey", she whispers fondly.

"Hey" he whispers back.

Snow glances down at his hand resting on her stomach and she sighs contentedly. Bringing her hand up, she rests it on top of his and they lie like this until he falls back to sleep.

He's woken hours later by the sound of Snow gasping in pain, and he immediately sits upright. It's light out now, and he sees her on the ground beside their bed clutching her stomach.

"Snow?", he asks alarmed. She looks up at him; her eyes filled with such fear and terror it almost stops his heart.

"I think something's wrong", she manages to pant out before choking back a scream. This is when he notices the blood pooling around her. She notices it too moments later, and buries her face into the side of their bed as she weeps.

_You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter requested by marynolans on tumblr (and by requested I mean this is all her fault). Based on the song Gone Too Soon by Daughtry, so it would be great if you listened while you read! :)**

**disclaimer: everything you recognise I do not own!**

* * *

The bed shifts suddenly, and David rolls over to find Snow sitting on the edge of their bed with her head in her hands, soft whimpers escaping thorough the gaps in her fingers. David's already fragile heart breaks at the sight. He sits up and reaches over to place his hand comfortingly across her shoulder, but the second his skin touches her own she bolts up and whirls around.  
"What are you doing?"  
David sighs and stares down at his hands as they clench together in his lap.  
"I was trying to comfort you."  
Snow steps further away from their bed, her arms wrapping around her stomach for a moment before jerking them away when she realises what she'd just done.  
"I don't need it."  
She turns and flees from the room but David doesn't have the energy to follow.

Ever since Snow's miscarriage five months ago she's been a broken shell of her former passionate, loving, headstrong and hopeful self.  
He hasn't touched her in months.  
She hasn't been able to even look him in the eyes. On a rare occasion he catches a glimpse, but the hollow darkness that has replaced her light makes him look away every time.  
The loss of their daughter has torn them apart.

As he's dressing for the day, realisation hits him like a freight train. Emma would've been born today. His knees go weak and he has to cling to his dresser to keep him from falling. Doc had predicted October 23rd to be the first day of her life. The day they would've become a family. The day he would have never been happier.

It would've been the day, every year, where they'd watch her blew out her candles, as everyone who cared for her gathered around and looked on with such love and adoration. It would've been the day all her dreams came true.  
She never even got the chance to dream.

He wonders what she would've looked like. He has a clear image of her in his mind, but it isn't real. He wishes more than anything that it was. He wishes more than anything that he wasn't left with nothing but his imagination.

Would her eyes have been a mirror of his own as they stared up at him for the very first time? Would she have Snow's smile? Would she have been a fighter, stubborn and incredibly brave like her mother? Or would she have been patient, careful, and strong like her father?

She was the product of true love, so David knew, with every fibre of his being, that she would've gone on to do extraordinary things. He doesn't understand why the world would take such a beautiful life, such a ray of light that could've made it a better place.

David would've given everything for the chance to love her, to cherish her, to make her feel wanted.  
He would've given everything for them to be a family.  
He glances at Snow's empty spot on their bed and his heart aches in regret, in the knowledge of what could've been.  
He doesn't know if they'll ever get the chance again.

Today could've been the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
